Don't Want to Say Goodbye
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Yuugi wants to let Yami go, but how can he when Yami's the person that he loves the most? Takes place at the end of episode 224. Written as number two in a set of three stories for Fated-Shadow's birthday. Yami x Yuugi!


Title: "Don't Want To Say Goodbye"

Author: Uke

Rating: G

Pairing: Yami x Yuugi

Genre: Romance and EXTREME angst.

A/N: This is the second story in a set of three fanfics that I wrote for Fated-Shadows birthday!! I decided that I would write an angsty story because…everyone loves angst and I'm a sucker for it anyway. x3 Anyway, this story takes place at the end of episode 224 and it's all in Yuugi's POV. The things that Yami is saying here may not be EXACTLY what he said in the Japanese version or the dub, and of course I added my own stuff to it, but whatevs. I hope you guys like it!!

Warnings: This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!!! Please do not read if this offends you in any way at all.

Disclaimer: Yugioh is owned by a very sexy Japanese man. Unfortunately I am not that sexy Japanese man. D:

---

I did it. The ceremonial duel was over. I won. I defeated the other me…when I thought that it wasn't possible.

So why did I feel so sad? Why did I feel so lost? Shouldn't I feel _happy_ that I won? At the very least I should feel proud of myself that I accomplished something so great.

But the fact of it was I couldn't get myself to smile. Even though winning this duel was the best thing for the other me, even though I know now he could finally rest in his afterlife instead of being trapped here…I'm not even happy FOR him. I know it's selfish but I don't like what's happening. I don't want to see him go.

I only won because I tried my hardest…I tried my hardest FOR him…because I wanted him to be happy. Is he happy right now? Is he really okay with this?

I'm starting to break down. I feel my legs give up underneath me as I fall to my knees. My tears start to flow. I'm sobbing now and I can't even try to get myself to stop. I don't even want to stop. This pain is too much, my heart is breaking.

I don't even notice at first that Yami's smiling, and I don't even notice that he's coming towards me. "Aibou…you won." He says to me, his voice deep and strong as always. "Why are you crying? You should stand up; a winner should never be on his knees." I barely listen. I'm still crying.

He kneels down in front of me and is still smiling. I know he's trying to comfort me but he's doesn't understand; I _can't _act like this okay. This isn't okay. I don't want this!!

Yami shared a body with me so long…can't he see how much this is hurting me?

I finally force myself to talk, "B-because I'm weak…I've always been weak and I'm nothing without you!! All of this time…I just aimed to be like you…I always wanted to be strong like you. You were always my goal." My words are true but that's not even the half of it. I feel so much more but I can't get myself to say enough.

I feel warm hands being placed on my shoulders. I look up at him now and I feel so pathetic. If only I could be strong…if only I could stop these tears.

"Yuugi…don't say that. You're not weak!! In fact, you're stronger than I've ever been. Your strength is the strength of kindness. You have so much light in your heart and that light touches everyone that you meet. I could never match your kindness, and if it wasn't for you…I would never be the way I am now. You're stronger than me, you've always been stronger than me."

It hurts even more to hear these words. I know he says that I'm the strong one but why am I the one crying? Why am I the one who knows that I can't live without him?

He helps me up, and I stand before him. His hands are still on my shoulders.

Please…just hold me…protect me like you always did. Tell me that you're not really leaving me. Tell me that everything's going to be okay…

But you won't do that. Your expression…it's so hard to read. I always used to know what you were thinking. So why can't I know now? Why can't I tell what you're feeling at all? Is this hurting you too? Yami…do you even care?

I just don't know anymore.

"M-mou hitori no boku…" My voice is almost a whisper. There's so much I want to say, so much I want to get out, but I can't get myself to even move. I feel trapped. I feel like I can't do anything no matter how much I want you. I never felt this way before. I couldn't feel like this if anyone else left me…no, I couldn't feel this same way even if I tried.

"No, Yuugi…" Yami tells me his eyes seeming warm and loving but still so hard to read. "I'm no longer 'another you'. You are Yuugi Mutou and no one else. You are your own person now."

I just stare at him and could only nod. I don't care if I'm my own person now, I wouldn't even care if you were locked in my heart forever. I just want you by my side. I just want you here with me forever.

Forever…you promised me.

You walk away from me, and I wish I could grab onto you to stop you. But I just stand here. I stand here like I'm strong. I stand here like I'm okay with this.

But I'm not okay. I won't be okay…

You're talking to Anzu-chan now and my other friends. They're going to miss you too; they all loved you so much.

But it's nothing compared to what I feel.

This is the best thing for you. This is why I beat you in that duel. But was it really the greatest thing I could do? It doesn't feel like it. I feel like it's a mistake.

Do _you_ think it's a mistake? Are you happy with this? Are you…okay with leaving me?

The door is opened now; the door to your afterlife. You're walking away from me. This is really the last time I'll ever see you again. From now on you'll just be a memory. You'll just be what I had. I'll never hear you say my name again…I'll never have you by my side…

You turn to me, one last time. Our eyes meet, I'm trying my hardest not to cry anymore but it's not working. We stare at each other for just a few seconds but in all honestly this feels like an eternity. I wish it _was_ an eternity, though. I want to spend an eternity with you…I want to be with you forever. I meant that when I said it.

You smile. This is the last time I'm going to see your smile. I still can't tell if you're hurting as much as I am right now. I just don't know. You then mouth words to me, words I heard from you so many times…but this time they seem to have more meaning than ever before. You say, "Aibou…my Yuugi…I love you."

I'm still crying. My heart is breaking more and more with every second. These words seemed to hurt me the most. This was the last time I was ever going to hear this from you. And I couldn't even run over to you and kiss you. But I force myself to smile back, I want you to remember me in a good way.

"I love you too…Yami-kun …always." I mouth back.

And then you turn away from me and walk through the door. A bright light fills the room as the door separating the world of the dead shuts for good. Never to be opened again. Never to have you return.

I bring my hands to my face. I'm sobbing again, forgetting that anyone's around me and not even caring if anyone's trying to talk to me to calm me down.

There's only one set of words that I could think of saying to you if you came back now. There's only one set of words that I wanted to say to you that whole time;

Please don't leave me.

-END-


End file.
